


Wrong address, right move

by Crashingcryptid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Boys Kissing, Caring Eddie Diaz, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Size Difference, Their baby AND horny, Top Eddie Diaz, Vibrators, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: Buck ordered some sex toys, but accidently sent them to Eddie's house. Eddie opens the package, and what ensues is an awkward conversation that becomes not so awkward.(Followed by chapters full of very gay fluff, and shamelessly gay smut)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 238





	1. The package

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to every_versions_of_me on AO3 (shipping-queen on Tumblr) for this prompt!  
> Prompts from Tumblr account: promptabuddie

Eddie stares at the package in front of his door in confusion. What had he ordered? And when? He thinks about two nights ago when the team went out drinking after a particularly rough night. Maybe then? 

He picks up the package and brings it inside with him, still wondering what impulsive drunk him ordered, and also realizing he now had to check his bank account. He sets it on the counter, shrugging his jacket off and starting a load of laundry before finally opening up the box. 

Holy Fuck.

Sex toys. Lots of them. At least 10 separate toys, and nothing Eddie thinks he really recognizes.  
Only now, looking at the strange items in the box, does he think to check the name on the package. 

Even Buckley.

Eddie swallows hard, his face now feeling hot as he looks back inside the box. Buck had ordered some thing for Christopher and sent it to Eddie's house during Christmas and must've not changed out the address before ordering... These things. 

The rational part of his brain said close the box, call Buck and pretend he isn't thinking of using them on Buck. 

But the box is open.. And he's too curious for his own good. 

The first toy he pulls out makes his brain short circuit.  
A tentacle dildo... Buck ordered a tentacle dildo. It was about the size of.. Well Eddie's cock, but blue and.. Well.. Not a dick. He tries not to think about it, putting it back in the box and pulling out a small box with a description of what's inside. 

Nipple clamps, a gag, and two vibrating 'vibes' one for external use for for... Internal use.

Eddie is going to ask for the links to these. He's going to want some for himself. Buck also got a cock sleeve, two separate vibrators, a vibrator dildo, a blind fold, and two bottles of lube. 

He tosses everything in the box, nearly jumping sky high when his phone buzzes. He grabs it off the counter, hoping for a distraction.  
Its Buck. His Buck. 

The very man whose sex toys he just snooped through. He takes a deep breath to level his voice, and answers the call. 

"Hey Buck. What's up?" Eddie internally cringes when his voice cracks slightly. 

"He-hey.. Um so I think my package might have been delivered to your house.. Um is anything there for me?" Eddie knows Buck is probably so red that he could rival their trucks.

"Yeah.. Um yeah I've got a box for you. Might wanna change the delivery address." Eddie says, attempting to joke, but still feeling very awkward over the entire situation. 

"You opened it... Didn't you?" Buck says, sounding shy and nearly defeated. 

"Well... I thought it was.. Um, you know mine. I opened it before I read your name on it." Eddie says quietly. He hears a small groan on the other line, followed by quiet shy muttering. 

"I'm gonna come get them.. Sorry about that.." 

"Don't be.. Their pretty interesting." Another groan. The awkwardness of the situation is fading surprisingly fast. They'd seen and done some things that most friends probably wouldn't. So seeing the sex toys honestly didn't dent much of the relation ship. Buck gives a sift chuckle. 

"Yeah, but if you tell any one-" 

"Buck, I'm not that heartless. Come over here and get your stuff." Eddie says with a grin. He hears a sigh on the other line. 

"Okay. I'll be there soon." 

Eddie tidied up some of the house, still thinking of those toys and how hot Buck would look using them.  
He and Buck were friends, and he shouldn't think like that, but both were developing feelings for each other.

Buck knocks on the door, cursing himself for the blush on his cheeks that just refuses to go away. Eddie had seen his toys, and that fact alone was kind of a turn on. The idea of Eddie using them on him would be amazing. 

The door opens and Eddie was smiling at him, that damn smile that turns Buck's stomach into butterflies. "Come on in, you need to get your stuff." Eddie gives him a wink. Buck rolls his eyes and chuckles, bumping their shoulders when he walks in. 

"Tentacles, huh?" Eddie teases. Buck's face got hotter. 

"Oh my God, shut up man!" Buck whines, covering his eyes. 

"Well your sex toys got delivered to my house, I think i get to ask questions." Eddie says with a grin and grabbing two beers from the fridge. Buck sighs and gives him a half hearted glare. 

"Yes.. Tentacles. It's an experiment." He says sipping his beer. "What about you. Do you have any toys?" Eddie looks surprised at the uno reverse just used on him. He clears his throat and chuckles, shifting. 

"Well... Not really. I don't really have time." Eddie mutters, feeling shy. Buck chuckles and nods. 

"Gotta make some time." Buck suggests. "That's what I've been doing." Eddie grins softly as he sips his beer. "Maybe.. We can make some time." 

Buck was basically throwing caution in the wind. If Eddie shot it down, they would probably move on from it No problem. But part of Buck knew that Eddie and him needed to stop fucking around already. 

Eddie looks up, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He takes a few steps toward so they were standing closer. "Maybe we could... Christopher has been asking to have a sleep over at Hen's all week.." Eddie says quietly. They were standing basically chest to chest. 

"I'm free when you are." Buck's voice was thick with arousal. Eddie chuckles, glancing at Buck's lips. That action doesn't go unnoticed by Buck. 

"This Friday... Dinner at that restaurant down the street?" Eddie asks, voice lower to match the quiet in the room. 

Buck grins, head getting closer. "Yeah.. That sounds really good..." Buck whispers. They share a breath, then two, then share a warm kiss that was long awaited for both of them. 

Buck felt like his body was burning with need, his mouth molding to Eddie's with ease. Eddie's hands move to hold the back of Bucks neck and his hip, pulling his body flush to his. 

The kiss leaves them both breathless, with the taste of each other on their lips. Buck chuckles, taking a deep breath. "Damn we should've done that a while ago." 

"Go put your toys in your car. Stay for dinner.." Eddie whispers softly, rubbing Buck's hip. .

"I'd love to." He steals one more kiss, and can't help the small happy dance he does outsude Eddie's home when he puts away the package. 

Friday can't come soon enough.


	2. Friday night, date night, Fuck night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie finally have the date they planned and it's everything they had wanted.  
> What follows is also every thing they've ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's supper soft™ but he's also really dominant™

Buck sighs, full of nervous energy. He really wants every thing to go right today. The date has been the only thing on both his and Eddie's mind. Eddie had even told him "You don't have to bring out your toys, you know? I'll play with you just fine." 

That gave Buck material for the remaining days leading to their date. 

He fixes his shirt, smiling. It was a simple outfit today. Grey long sleeve, his favorite boots, and his tightest black jeans that made his ass look positively sinful. He leaves his hair free and not slicked back since he knows Eddie loves it that way, and just as he thinks 'I should change my shirt' the door bell rings. 

Eddie looked just perfect. He was wearing a white tank top under an old jean jacket and blue jeans. He wore his old beat up combat boots, and a huge smile. Buck takes him all in, looking practically breathless, then grinning from ear to ear. 

"You look amazing.." Buck says softly, and Eddie chuckles, pulling Buck in for a hug and quick kiss 

"You look so handsome. But we'll drool over each other later, it's dinner time." Eddie intertwines their fingers and they begin walking. The restaurant is barely a five minute walk, and it's so nice out, a rarity in L.A, so they took advantage of it. 

"How's Christopher? More importantly, how many emergency numbers did you give Hen?" Buck teases, giving Eddie's hand a gentle squeeze. Eddie makes a face at him, but grins softly. 

"Only 3." Eddie says sheepishly. Buck grins and bumps their shoulders. "Maybe 4." He chuckles. 

The restaurant was fairly empty, since the evening was still pretty early. They get a seat toward the back windows facing a small lake. Eddie ordered a bottle of the wine, and hands Buck a menu. 

"You've been here before?" Buck feels almost jealous. Eddie nods, sipping the water already offered. 

"I take Clara here sometimes as a thank you for everything she does." Eddie admits, smiling nervously. Buck feels ridiculous for being jealous. "Chimney told me about it. He brought Maddie here, and she told him we'd probably have our first date here." Buck grins like a dork and thanks the waiter when he brings the wine. 

"Well we've basically been dating for what, two months? According to the team." He says, taking the glass of fresh poured wine and sipping it to calm his nerves. Eddie gives a quiet snort. 

"Well.. Hen and Chimney had a bet going on when we'd get together." Buck raises an eyebrow. "Hen won. Chimney owes her 50 bucks." Buck chuckles, shifting in his seat. 

"What are you going to eat?" Eddie asks, lifting and opening his menu. Buck feels the tension in him fade a bit, and opening the menu. 

"Depends. What do you recommend?" 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Between the two of them, they'd finished the bottle of wine, and a chocolate cake dessert, and began walking back to Buck's apartment. They were both relatively tipsy, but very aware of every thing, especially the growing need for each other. 

When Buck turns around after closing and locking the door, he finds himself pressed against it, with Eddie's hungry mouth claiming his own. Buck's nose fills with Eddie's scent, mouth filling with the taste of wine and their dinner, along with Eddie's tongue. Buck gives a quiet moan into his mouth, hips pinned to the door by Eddie's hands. 

Eddie's hands are so big and so fucking nice on his body, but Buck wants them on his bare body. He wants to feel those fingers inside him. 

Eddie pulls away for a quick breath, leaning forward and nipping Buck's bottom lip. A small and shakey moan escapes him, pupils blown wide and gasping when Eddie's knee slides between his thighs. 

"Let's go upstairs." Eddie murrmers, pulling Buck by his t-shirt. As they climb the stairs, shirts, boots and jeans are stripped, until Eddie has Buck laying on his back in just his briefs in the bed. 

"Fuck..." Eddie whispers, looking down at Buck laying sprawled out for him. Eddie kisses him again, hand rubbing over Buck's hip and waist. It feels like fire where Eddie touches. His breath hitches, biting Eddie's lower lip and sucking on it gently. Eddie growls gently, and when his lips released, he begins kissing down Buck's exposed neck. 

He begins biting and sucking hickeys into that way to pale skin. Eddie let's a soft breath ghost over his neck, before he gently sinks his teeth into Buck's neck scar. 

Buck arches, letting out a sharp cry, arching and wrapping his legs around Eddie's waist. 

Bingo.. Sweet spot located. Eddie sucks a hickey onto the skin, feeling Buck go harder on his stomach. 

"Fuck baby.. You sound so good.. Let me take care of you.. I'm going to fuck you hard." He snarls gently. The shiver, and whimper Eddie gets in response nearly drives Eddie nuts. He places soft butterfly kisses down to Buck's briefs, grabbing them with his teeth and dragging them down his legs and off. 

"Eddie.. Oh god.. I need you.." Buck whispers, looking at Eddie's bulge, then back up into his eyes. Eddie chuckles, stripping off his own underwear. Buck gulps, because Jesus Christ. Eddie is hung! 

Buck is pretty big, and he knows that, but he's got nothing on Eddie. 

"Lube?" Buck points to the night stand drawer. "You clean?" Buck nods. Both guys got tested regularly every three months for their own safety. "I am too." He grabs the lube. He lifts up Bucks legs under his knees and lifts him up and further on the bed. Buck gives a guttural moan when Eddie just man handles him where ever he wants him. 

"Fuck.." Buck whimpers. Eddie was between Bucks spread open legs, lubing up his ring and middle fingers. Buck bites his lips as lip when Eddie's fingers slip carefully inside him. A sharp gasp escapes him, but not being able to squirm since Eddie had him pinned down good and hard. 

"Fuck baby... Your going to feel so good around me. Your fucking tight." Buck's face and chest feel so hot he might burst into flames. 

"Mmm~ F-faster.. Papi faster." Buck freezes the moment the words slip from his mouth. He looks at Eddie, terrified that he just ruined the moment, but nearly cums when he sees Eddie dark eyes and smirk. 

"Oh your getting wreaked tonight baby." The gravely voice sent shock waves through his body. Eddie's deep raspy sex voice is something Buck didn't know he needed until now. 

And God he needs it. 

"Are you ready baby? You think your ready for me?" Eddie asks, coating his member with lube. 

"Yes Papi.. Fuck yes please I'm ready." Buck begs. Eddie uses both hands to pin his hips down, and Eddie starts to slide inside. Buck covers his face, feeling himself get entered slowly. Eddie's cock isn't like any thing in his toy chest, because this is the real thing, and it feels fucking amazing. 

"Jesus baby.. You feel so fucking good." Eddie whispers, once he's all the way inside. Buck shudders, clenching around the cock burried inside. Buck grabs the back of Eddie's head and pulls him in for a hot kiss. 

"Fuck me.. Please Fuck me Papi." He begs shyly. Eddie's hips rolled, slow at first, but soon going faster and faster when he hears Buck's absolutely sinful moans. 

Their kisses are sloppy, and almost aggressive, hands roaming and bodies moving together so well that Buck is just putty for Eddie to move around. 

Eddie's thrusts get sloppy, hitting Buck's prostate just right that makes Buck scream in pleasure. All Buck can do it mutter 'Papi' over and over. 

"I'm going to cum, baby." Eddie moans, grabbing Buck's cock in his still slightly lubed hand and begins jerking him off. "Come on baby.. Cum for me." The words were rasped right into his ear, and that was all it took to push Buck over the edge. 

The two came on unison, bodies shaking and melding together, like pieces of a puzzle that always belonged together. 

"Jesus Christ Eddie.. That was so.. So good." He whispers to him. Eddie chuckles and pulls out, kissing Buck's inner thigh, collapsing next to Buck and pulling him close. 

"Your fucking amazing baby.." Eddie whispers, kissing Buck's ear shell. He adores the giggle he got in response. 

"I need a shower." Buck mumbles, trying to escape Eddie's death grip on his waist. 

"I'll let you go if you let me fuck you in the shower." Eddie whispers hotly in his ear. 

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Buck growls back, wiggling out of Eddies grip and running off, still naked. 

Eddie takes a moment, mind blown with just how lucky he is to have this man, before running after him. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck had finger shaped bruises on his hips, hickeys all over his body, and his lips were still slightly kiss swollen. They'd barely slept that night, and when they actually woke up for the day, it was nearly noon. Eddie comes into the bathroom behind him, hugging him around the waist. 

"I like this look on you.. Marked up and mine." Eddie says with a chuckle. Buck shivers softly. He really, really likes possessive Eddie. 

"Mm.. I like belonging to you." Buck whispers. Eddie turns him around and kisses him. 

"Your mine and I'm yours." Eddie says quietly. Buck smiles softly and bumps their noses together. 

"Sounds pretty good. But I could really use some coffee and food." Buck jokes, kissing Eddie's nose before walking out of the bathroom. Eddie delivers a smack to the bare ass walking past him, grinning wickedly at the yelp he gets from Buck. 

After an accusing glare, a pair of briefs to the face, and Buck pulling on a pair of sweats for protection, Buck trots down stairs for coffee. 

Eddie is the luckiest man alive.


End file.
